L'elfe qui pleurait
by Une-fleur-m'a-dit
Summary: Après la guerre de l'Anneau, bien qu'on ait surtout porté attention au destin des héros, d'autres personnages ont cependant vécu. Ceci est l'histoire d'un elfe, Hithlaurë, d'une humaine, Ahilanore, et de la fin de la Lorien, alors que la magie de celle ci


_**L'elfe qui pleurait**_

**Après la guerre de l'anneau, bien qu'on ait surtout porté attention au destin des héros, d'autres personnages on cependant vécu. Ceci est l'histoire d'un elfe, Hithlaurë, d'une humaine, Ahilanore, et de la fin de la Lorien, alors que la magie de celle-ci la quitte et que les elfes qui l'habitent doivent partir.**

**Errant sans fin parmi les arbres, Hithlaurë se reposait l'esprit, ses longs cheveux blonds se mêlant aux feuilles dorées qui tombaient, valsaient , portées au gré du vent. Il chantait pour lui-même et la forêt semblait écouter, attentive aux doux sons qui berçaient le cœur de l'être immortel. Sa voix claire montait jusqu'au ciel et enchantait les étoiles. Le pays était beau, l'air frai et limpide, porteur de parfums automnaux. Les bêtes s'étaient tues, portant attention au chant de l'elfe. Celui-ci était vêtu de manière à se fondre dans la nature : d'habits bruns et verts. Une ceinture de feuilles lui entourait la taille et retenait un long poignard parcouru de runes elfiques. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais c'est ainsi qu'il se plaisait à se promener. Le hasard l'emmena à la Nimrodel et, s'arrêtant de fredonner, il écouta avec ravissement le chant de la plus belle rivière le Lorien. **

**Ahilanore chevaucha pendant plusieurs jours. Au début, elle s'était dirigée sans but précis, laissant sa monture l'emmener à une allure charmante à la conquête du soleil. Ahilanore venait de Gondor, où elle avait vu le nouveau roi Elessar monter sur le trône. Au bout de quelques mois, alors qu'elle rêvait déjà d'aventures, elle avait décidé de quitter la ville où elle était née, laissant derrière mère, père et amis. Elle n'avait pas eu de regrets bien longtemps; le vent du nord lui parlait de chemins qui n'avaient jamais été parcourus, de vallées insondées, les effluves de défis lui enflammant l'esprit. **

**Ahilanore était une guerrière, une vraie. Du moins se considérait-elle comme tel. Elle avait appris à manier l'épée toute jeune et se battait autant de fois qu'elle le pouvait. Abordant la vingtaine, sa nature de feu et passionnée s'était assagie, mais pas éteinte. **

**C'est ainsi que, lorsque les dommages de la guerre de l'anneau eurent été plus ou moins effacés, elle partit sur la route, comme elle avait toujours souhaité le faire. Sa monture, un fidèle coursier alezan à la robe fauve qu'elle avait dressé elle-même et nommé Aroha avait toujours été son meilleur ami, son compagnon adoré. Alors que les habitants du Gondor la rejetaient, la trouvant trop aventureuse pour une femme, femme qui n'aimait pas se plier aux règles, Aroha devint son confident. Ils avaient une totale complicité et une amitié à toute épreuve. Bien que tous dirent qu'il n'était qu'un cheval, Ahilanore trouvait sa compagnie bien plus agréable à celle des humains. **

**Alors qu'ils vagabondaient dans les terres fertiles du Rohan, ils finirent par quitter celui-ci au bout de quelques jours et arrivèrent à la lisière des bois la Lorien. Quelques contes lui revinrent en mémoire, disant qu'une sorcière elfe y habitait et qu'elle était belle, terrible et périlleuse. Elle s'y aventura malgré tout, semblant défier les vieilles femmes qui lui avaient un jour conté cela au coin du feu.**

**Alors que Hithlaurë regardait les étoiles au sommet d'un arbre au feuillage fourni, il aperçu de même que la nuit était plus noire qu'à l'ordinaire; une ombre envahit son cœur sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Les étoiles et la lune étaient plus voilées. Un vent froid soufflait. Il se redressa sur sa branche et s'écria d'une voix claire et belle, mais inquiète et troublée : « Echuio! Kalo elin. Echuio! » Il fut étonné car une voix féminine lui répondit, accompagnée d'un petit rire. : « C'est une très belle langue. Quelle jolie voix. » dit-elle. Il sauta lestement de l'arbre pour se retrouver devant une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais qui tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules ; quelques mèches rebelles lui tombaient sur les yeux. Ses yeux pâles brillaient d'intelligence et de malice. L'elfe embrassa sa physionomie d'un seul regard. Elle se sentit transpercée, au point où elle se figea. Elle eu l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle, deviner tous ses secrets et ses pensées. N'étant pas à l'aise avec les humains, même si celui-ci était un elfe, son visage se ferma, afin de se protéger. Hithlaurë ne perçu pas le trouble de la jeune femme. Il ne vit que la dureté de sa carapace. Il eu l'impression que rien n'eut pu ébranler cette créature mystique qui semblait surgir de nul part. Rompant enfin le silence, Hithlaurë dit :**

**-Ir Hithlaurë. Ir herdir Celeborn a Galadriel.**

**La jeune femme le regarda, étonnée. **

**-Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire, fit-elle, enchantée par cette langue magnifique. **

**Hithlaurë pointa le doigt sur sa poitrine et répéta : « _Hithlaurë_ »**

**La jeune femme, se détendant, fit de même et dit : « Ahilanore » **

**Se souriant mutuellement, Ahilanore et Hithlaurë tentaient de se comprendre. Un elfe et une humaine dans les bois de la Lorien, sur le rivage de la Nimrodel. Voilà longtemps que cela ne s'était pas produit. Hithlaurë n'avait jamais vu d'humains. Rares étaient ceux qui s'aventuraient dans les bois de la Lorien. Depuis le passage de la Communauté de l'Anneau, il avait été intrigué par ces étranges personnages à la voix grave et à la carrure impressionnante. Hithlaurë était plus curieux que ses semblables mais le ne montrait aucunement. Il se dissimulait sous un masque d'indifférence. **

**La nuit s'éclaircit et la lumière de la lune les inonda. Sous celle-ci, Hithlaurë semblait venir d'un autre monde. Il scintillait et étincelait. Vêtu de simples vêtements des bois, on l'aurait dit habillé tout d'argent en grand seigneur. Ahilanore, quant à elle, alors que Hithlaurë lui apprenait quelques mots, examinait le profil de l'elfe. Elle détaillait son visage doux, ses pommettes hautes et saillantes, ses yeux pales, évoquant un matin brumeux , tourmenté par les tempêtes qui le secouaient hier encore. Adossés à un grand arbre, Hithlaurë et Ahilanore s'apprivoisaient. **

**Hithlaurë se redressa soudain, scrutant l'autre rive. Un son de sabots se fit entendre quelques instants plus tard. Mais l'elfe, avec ses yeux perçant et son ouïe plus fine qu'aucun chasseur, avait déjà traversé l'eau et disparu dans les ombres. Ahilanore, restée seule, écouta la nature qui l'environnait. La nuit l'enveloppait et elle décida de passer à gué elle aussi. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la rivière, Hithlaurë reparu, monté sur un cheval alezan qui brillait sous la lune. Dépourvu de tout harnachement, l'elfe le guidait grâce à la parole et à ses sentiments. La bête et l'elfe ne faisaient qu'un. Franchissant la Nimrodel, ils arrivèrent devant Ahilanore qui oscillait entre l'émerveillement et la colère. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait jamais monté Aroha. Elle était possessive à l'endroit de son cheval mais Hithlaurë n'était que patience et douceur. Soulagée, elle restait tout de même méfiante et observait l'elfe tandis qu'il parlait sans relâche à la grande bête. Lorsqu'il descendit enfin, Ahilanore s'enquit : « Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » Mais Hithlaurë riant, répliqua : « sîdh daug »**

**Le reste de la nuit passa lentement et les étoiles finirent par s'évanouir, remplacées par la lumière froide qui précède l'aurore. Lorsque Ahilanore s'éveilla, elle ne vit aucun signe de Hithlaurë. Pourtant, la veille, elle s'était endormie avec la vision de l'elfe qui, attentif, l'observait. Elle vit Aroha qui broutait, non loin et elle le siffla. Il hennit et s'approcha d'un pas sautillant. Au moment de mettre la selle sur son dos, Ahilanore suspendit son geste. Voulant défier Hithlaurë, elle agrippa le garrot nu. Mais celui-ci offrait peu de prises. Cependant, au bout de quelques tentatives, elle réussit à se hisser sur le dos de l'animal. Aroha, qui avait été patient jusque là, prit un trot large. Longeant les rives de la rivière, ils parcoururent un mille ou plus. Ahilanore assurait son assiette et faisait appel à toute son adresse. Au bout d'un moment, Aroha passa du trot au galop, sa crinière et sa longue queue volaient au vent de sa course. Sa robe prenait des reflets de feu. Les naseaux grands ouverts, il accéléra sa course. Ses sabots produisaient un bruit de tonnerre et il avalait l'espace à grandes foulées, dévalant les tournants, volant au-dessus des ravins. Couchée sur l'encolure, Ahilanore était grisée par la course. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel sentiment de liberté. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et semblait lui murmurer de douces mélodies : « _Glir ir angol glaer. Angol noro_ » Lorsque Aroha s'arrêta enfin, Ahilanore riait sans cesse, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Elle était exaltée. Son cœur cognait à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la chaleur accablante. Néanmoins, une légère brise soufflait, faisant voler ses cheveux. Elle était heureuse.**

**Pendant ce temps, Hithlaurë n'était pas demeuré inactif. Rapide et infatigable, il parcouru en une nuit le long trajet qui séparait l'endroit de sa rencontre avec Ahilanore des portes de Caras Galadhrom. Il trouvait toute sa force dans le lembas, ce fortifiant pain de route des elfes. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il pu remarquer que le bois perdait de son éclat. Autrefois doré et brillant, il se ternissait. L'elfe soupira en pensant que la beauté de la Lorien disparaissait peu à peu, maintenant que l'anneau Narnya et sa Gardienne avaient quitté leur pays. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cité, de nombreux elfes accoururent en l'interrogeant sur les nouvelles de l'extérieur. Dans leurs voix douces, on pouvait déceler l'inquiétude et sur les visages, la peur. Ce peuple ne savait pas ce qui allait advenir de lui. Hithlaurë pensait qu'il disparaîtrait en même temps que ce pays qu'il aimait temps. Les elfes s'évanouiraient dans l'herbe qui serait encore parfumée, ne voulant se souvenir que des jours jeunes de la Lorien.**

**Un jeune elfe restait à l'écart, attendant que les autres s'écartent. Il s'appelait Aewalfirin. Grand et le regard brumeux, il portait une tenue de guerre poussiéreuse. Un carcoix dépourvu de flèches était attaché dans son dos et un fourreau vide pendant sur son flanc. Son arc était brisé et son regard était terne alors qu'il patientait pour s'entretenir avec Hithlaurë. Ses cheveux blonds comme le blé tombaient sur ses épaules en prenant des reflets dorés aux derniers rayons du soleil couchant qui se faufilaient parmi les hautes cimes des arbres géants. Son visage paraissait plutôt jeune, mais ses trait durs révélaient une grande maturité, celle d'un être qui a beaucoup souffert. Lorsque les derniers curieux se furent éloignés en émettant des commentaires à voix basse, Aewalfirin s'approcha à son tour et s'inclina légèrement devant Hithlaurë en guise de salutation. **

**''_Mae govannen, meldir! __Annan gerin lam na vedui arad.'' _lui dit-il en se redressant. (Bonjour mon ami. J'ai longtemps guetté le bruit de vos pas)**

**Hithlaurë lui sourit tristement et lui prit la main en la serrant. Aewalfirin était son plus grand ami. Quand le monde était jeune, que l'ombre de Sauron n'était qu'une rumeur et que le ciel était d'un bleu plus limpide que jamais, Hithlaurë et Aewalfirin parcouraient le monde et rendaient visite à leurs voisins du Nord. Ils avaient fait toutes les guerres des elfes; alors que la bataille faisait rage , une flamme vivace couvant dans leurs yeux et tuant tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur leur chemin, leurs ennemis prenaient peur lorsqu'ils les voyaient: terribles et meurtriers. Ils étaient crains parmi leurs ennemis, respectés chez les leurs, inséparables et curieusement unis. **

**Hithlaurë lui raconta alors sa longue veillée sous les étoiles, les mauvaises nouvelles que le vent lui apportait, de l'herbe qui poussait, du pays qui vieillissait. Mais de Ahilanore, il ne souffla mot. Aewalfirin, patient, l'interrogeait de ses yeux gris, voulant lire au plus profond de son cœur. Hithlaurë voulu baisser les yeux, mais Aewalfirin le força à soutenir son regard. Hithlaurë ne voulait pas parler de la jeune femme car il était certain que son ami ne le verrait pas d'un bon œil. Une jeune humaine ne pouvait qu'aggraver les choses. Il détestait cependant lui mentir. Ne sachant si ses yeux parlaient pour lui, il dit :**

**- I govad heriatha (Le conseil va commencer)**

**Aewalfirin n'insista pas. Il suivit Hithlaurë avec un air de tendre reproche. La réunion se teint dans le plus grand et le plus beau des malorne et se poursuivit jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. La lune gagna à l'est et quelques lueurs dorées commençaient à peindre l'horizon de nuances colorées.**

**Ahilanore avait chevauché toute la journée, explorant la forêt et goûtant sa liberté nouvelle. Elle admirait l'harmonie qui semblait habiter la forêt et oubliait peu à peu d'ou elle venait et qui elle était. Elle avait envie de se transformer en oiseau et de percer le bleu mystérieux qui planait au-dessus d'elle. Les feuilles dorées volaient autour d'elle, s'accrochant à ses cheveux de jais, effleurant sa joue au passage. Il lui semblait qu'elle était seule au monde et qu'il était tout en son pouvoir de le créer. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté le Gondor, bien au contraire! Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante. **

**Un instant, elle repensa à l'elfe mystérieux qu'elle avait rencontré, non sans une certaine nostalgie. Elle se demandait si elle le reverrait, un jour. Il avait peut-être pris leur réunion pour une simple rencontre de hasard, certes très plaisante, mais certainement pas sérieuse. Il avait du la prendre pour une distraction, un moment d'amusement mais qu'en avait-il à faire d'une humaine? Ahilanore s'attrista en se faisant ces réflexions. Les nuages des yeux de Hithlaurë vinrent un instant cacher le soleil du bel après-midi de la Lorien. Ahilanore était bien certaine qu'il n'était pas une apparition, un simple fruit de son imagination. Il lui avait semblé vieux comme le pays, mais aussi jeune que les rayons de lune qui avaient percé le feuillage du malorne.**

**Aroha la poussa tendrement d'un coup de naseaux et Ahilanore éclata de rire. Elle l'enfourcha de nouveau (et avec moins de difficultés) mais cette fois, ils allèrent à un pas tranquille. Goûtant la beauté du moment, ils prenaient plaisir à se promener tout simplement, parmi les arbres. **

**Hithlaurë caressa doucement, presque tendrement la petite harpe qui chantait entre ses mains. Les feuilles des malornes semblaient accompagner la mélodie. Hithlaurë était si absorbé qu'il n'entendit pas Aewalfirin approcher. Ce dernier s'assit derrière, ne voulant pas déranger son compagnon. Une note se prolongea, vibra, puis disparu en un souffle. Hithlaurë s'arrêta de jouer, pleinement conscient de la présence d'Aewalfirin. **

**-Tu ne m'as pas tout dit, lui dit ce dernier.**

**Hithlaurë ne répondit pas, sentant le regard perçant de l'elfe. Il frôla une corde, la faisant gémir. **

**-Ton regard a changé depuis que tu es revenu, poursuivit son ami. Tu t'éloigne de ton peuple.**

**-Mon peuple est en train de disparaître, fit Hithlaurë avec amertume.**

**Aewalfirin hocha la tête, résigné. **

**-Peut-être disparaîtrons-nous de la surface de ce monde, mais nous continueront de vivre dans chaque chose. Nous ne pouvons quitter les choses que nous avons créées. Nous en feront toujours parti.**

**-Ce sera bien amer comme vie, dit Hithlaurë sarcastiquement.**

**Aewalfirin ne le reconnaissait pas. Il regarda les traits durs de l'elfe, ses lèvres serrées, ses sourcils froncés. Ce dernier rompit enfin de silence.**

**-T'est-il déjà arrivé de vouloir être quelqu'un d'autre, d'une autre race? **

**- Je pense, dit Aewalfirnin, que ce qui doit être soit, et qu'il ne sert à rien de rêver ou de se poser des questions. Se questionner, c'est bon pour les mortels.**

**Hithlaurë détourna la tête afin de dissimuler son trouble.**

**Un rayon de soleil vint réveiller Ahilanore. Elle ouvrit les yeux tranquillement, puis s'étira avec délice. Elle sursauta violemment et se réveilla tout à fait lorsque qu'elle vit une ombre se pencher sur elle. Ce n'était qu'Hithlaurë. Elle respira de nouveau. **

**Il lui sourit doucement, non sans une certaine malice.**

**-Im echui hir? Im gosta hir ? (_Je t'ai réveillée ? Je t'ai fait peur ?)_**

**-Pas du tout. Tu m'a seulement prise par surprise, bougonna Ahilanore.**

**L'elfe éclata de rire. Curieusement, Ahilanore se joignit à lui. Leur rire s'éleva bientôt parmi les arbres et plusieurs oiseaux s'envolèrent, effrayés. **

**Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Ahilanore lui sourit et dit simplement.**

**-Tu es revenu, c'est bien.**

**Hithlaurë lui renvoya son sourire.**

**-Oui, c'est bien.**

**Aewalfirin détestait faire ce genre de chose. Mais il n'en avait pas le choix. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec son ami mais il devait le faire. C'était la première fois et ce serait sûrement la dernière. C'était un peu contre lui-même qu'il se glissait entre les arbres, se fondait dans les ombres ; il se sentait comme une bête traquée. Pourtant, c'était lui le chasseur. C'était lui qui, comme un voleur, n'allait pas tarder à violer l'intimité de l'être qu'il aimait et estimait le plus. Il allait l'espionner, contre son gré et lui prendre quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas : ses secrets. Aewalfirin avait toujours été quelqu'un de droit, honnête, qui croyait aux valeurs qui différenciaient depuis toujours les Premiers-Nés des humains. Cette fois, pourtant, il se sentait comme l'un d'eux. Son cœur était empli de honte et de tristesse. **

**Il parcourut quelques miles, épiant, scrutant l'obscurité qu'une nuit sans lune rendait profonde. Enfin, il entendit ce qu'il recherchait : un rire, un bruissement d'étoffe. Il se dirigea aussitôt dans cette direction, courbé en deux, comme un animal, le pas léger, le visage dur. Ce qu'il découvrit le figea de stupeur. Il ressentit successivement de la surprise, de la colère, de la déception, puis de nouveau une grande colère. Devant lui se tenait Hithlaurë. Il enlaçait une humaine dont la chevelure sombre se mêlait à celle de l'elfe. Une rivière d'argent dans une nuit noire. Il se recula vivement dans l'ombre, fit un pas hésitant vers l'avant, puis s'élança finalement dans la forêt. **

**Hithlaurë se détacha doucement, tendant l'oreille. Ahilanore fit de même. Elle examina le regard inquiet de l'elfe, ses plis soucieux. Quelque chose l'avait alerté. Aroha aussi. Il avait dressé la tête et humait le vent, les yeux étincelants. Il arpenta la petite clairière d'un pas court et nerveux. Secouant la tête en faisant voler sa crinière, il lança un hennissement qui fit trembler la terre. Ahilanore sentit la peur monter en elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de se qui se passait. Hithlaurë alla à l'étalon en lui parlant dans sa belle langue elfique. Aroha ne se calma pas. Il hennissait fréquemment et grattait le sol de son sabot. Sa robe couverte de sueur était parcourue de frémissements. Ahilanore s'avança vers son cheval en l'appelant par son nom, Il regarda sa maîtresse mais ne fit pas un pas vers elle. Il ne tenta pas de fuir non plus. Hithlaurë scruta la forêt de ses yeux perçants, tentant de percer les ténèbres. Ahilanore poussa soudain un cri perçant :**

**-Il y a quelque chose qui bouge dans les arbres !**

**-Yrch ! répondit l'elfe, usant involontairement de sa langue.**

**-Des orques ! répéta la jeune femme.**

**Elle eut un mouvement de recul involontaire, cherchant refuge auprès de son cheval. Hithlaurë avait déjà bandé une flèche. Il attendait, son corps et sa volonté tendus à se rompre. Maintenant, bien audible, des craquements secs et sinistres se faisaient entendre ainsi qu'une multitude de cris aigus et froids. Ahilanore avait peur. Elle ne s'était jamais battue contre des orques. Seulement contre des habitants du Gondor et à des marchands à qui elle volait leur marchandise. Là, c'était différent. Elle allait devoir se battre pour survivre. Soudain, son cœur s'enflamma, s'emplit de haine et de rage. Elle dégaina son épée et la lame brilla d'une lueur froide. Les cris se rapprochaient, stridents. Aroha tourna bride et s'enfuit. Ahilanore poursuivit son cheval quelques mètres puis, des larmes amères roulant sur ses joues, revint se placer à côté d'Hithlaurë. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé. Soudain, rapide comme l'éclair, la flèche partit et alla se planter dans la gorge d'un orque qui avait surgit des ombres. Le reste de la compagnie leur tomba aussitôt dessus. Ahilanore maniait son épée adroitement, abattant adversaire après adversaire. L'arc de Hithlaurë chantait. Cependant, les assaillants semblaient innombrables et les défenseurs faiblissaient, s'épuisaient.**

**La bataille fit rage encore longtemps. Hithlaurë avait épuisé toutes ses flèches et se battait maintenant à l'aide de sa dague. Ses geste n'étaient plus aussi vifs, il n'évitait plus les coups avec la même rapidité. Ahilanore sentait ses forces s'évanouire. Elle se demandais s'ils tiendraient encore longtemps. Elle para un coup, puis un autre. En se retournant, elle vit un orque, suspendu dans son mouvement au dessus d'elle. Elle vit qu'il avait une flèche dans le dos. Il s'écroula et révéla un autre elfe. Plus grand, plus robuste que Hithlaurë. Il attaqua derechef un orque qui s'effondra aussitôt sous son coup. Il tranchait des têtes, des bras, avec des gestes précis, puissants et fermes, mais surtout, un sans-froid inébranlable. Hithlaurë poussa un cri de joie. Hithlaurë avait parlé à Ahilanore de son ami, Aewalfirin. Maintenant, ils s'étaient mis dos à dos et aucun adversaire ne leur résistaient. La jeune femme comprenais à présent pourquoi ils étaient si redoutables. Ils semblaient prévoir chaque geste de l'autre, partageaient les mêmes pensées. Ils ne faisaient qu'un être. Ils se déplaçaient comme des fauves, tombant sur leurs ennemis comme des rapaces sur leur proie. Ahilanore était contente de se trouver de leur côté. N'étant pas visé, elle-même reculait devant la violence de leurs attaques. **

**Lorsqu'ils virent tant de leurs semblables morts, les autres orques s'enfuirent avec des cris plaintifs, animaux. **

**La rage de la bataille retomba, de même que la poussière, découvrant d'innombrable corps d'orques. Sans un mot, Aewalfirin s'abaissa et s'appliqua à récupérer ses flèches. Personne n'osait prononcer un mot et le soleil ne tarda pas à se lever. Enfin, n'ayant plus aucune flèche à ramasser, Aewalfirin vint se planter devant Hithlaurë et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. **

** Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir honte de toi un jour. Tu m'as déçu... dirent ses yeux aussi clairement que s'ils avaient pu parler**

**- Aewal..., murmura Hithlaurë, suppliant.**

**Mais Aewalfirin se détourna et disparut dans la forêt. Hithlaurë ne pouvait le croire. Aewalfirin avait toujours été l'être le plus cher à son cœur et le seul regard qu'il lui avait adressé le laissait amer, dénudé de toute envie de rire. Mais surtout, il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi. Bien sûr il avait trahi son peuple et cela il le savait depuis le début mais l'idée de décevoir Aewalfirin était plus intolérable que tout. Une plainte s'était formée dans son cœur et ne pouvait en sortir. Elle n'en sortirait jamais...**

**Tremblant, taché de sang et de boue, il s'accroupit, plié en deux par la douleur. Il cacha sa tête dans ses mains et poussa un sanglot qui eut pu fendre le cœur d'un géant de pierre. **

**Ahilanore se laissa tomber à ses côtés.**

**- Oh Hithlaurë!**

**Alors, aussi tendre qu'une éphémère, elle l'entoura de ses longs bras blanc et laissa des larmes qui avaient été si longtemps retenues rouler sur ses joues. Longtemps refoulées, elles exprimaient l'amertume et le rejet dans lesquels elle avait grandit. Hithlaurë, lui, pleurait pour la perte de son meilleur ami, son frère, un être qu'il aimait tendrement. Il pleurait pour quelqu'un pour qui il aurait aimé mourir. Tout le temps que le soleil poursuivit sa course vers le zénith, leurs pleurs s'élevaient dans la forêt silencieuse. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus. Même les écureuils avaient interrompus leur interminable va et vient entre le foyer et le gland, pourtant nécessaire avant la venue de l'hiver. La forêt entière écoutait la complainte, pourtant mélodieuse, de deux êtres au cœur brisé, marqués par les épreuves de leur existence...**

**Les aigles avaient remarqué l'attroupement des orques dans les montagnes et les avaient vu se diriger vers la Lorien. Volant aussi vite que l'impérieux vent du nord, ils avertirent bientôt les elfes. Ceux-ci envoyèrent sans tarder une troupe d'archers afin de libérer la Lorien de son fléau. C'est ainsi qu'ils virent Aewalfirin. Ce dernier était assis sur un rocher, perdu dans ses pensée. Il psalmodiait de douces paroles elfiques. Tous purent voir à son expression qu'il était bouleversé. De plus, ses cheveux avaient une teinte cuivrée: du sang séché. Il s'en approchèrent doucement. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir dans cet état. Pourtant, ce fut avec une voix étrangement neutre qu'il leur dit : Un groupe d'orques s'est enfui vers le nord-est. Ils n'ont sûrement pas encore eu le temps de se réorganiser et sont encore en train de courir dans la forêt. Si nous passons par la Clairière, nous pourront les couper à la lisière, avant qu'ils ne ressortent.**

**- As-tu vu Hithlaurë? Voilà deux lunes qu'il a disparu demanda un elfe qui était sorti de la troupe et qui s'était avancé.**

**Il recula aussitôt lorsqu'il vu un éclair de colère passer dans les yeux de Aewalfirin. Ne regardez plus ce traître comme un frère désormais. **

**Ahora se désaltérait à une source pendant que Ahilanore lavait les blessures d'Hithlaurë. Ils avaient tous deux le visage las et les yeux rougis d'avoir tant pleuré. Seul Aroha semblait indifférent au malheur de ses amis et soufflait joyeusement dans l'eau, complètement remis de ses frayeurs de la veille. Hithlaurë, commença vaillamment la jeune femme. qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Aewalfirin a sûrement tout raconté à ton peuple et tu ne peux pas vivre sans eux.**

**- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il en se retrournant vivement. Même s'ils me repoussent je n'ai pas besoin d'eux ; tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi. **

**Hithlaurë avait parlé sérieusement, en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux d'ordinaires d'un gris pâle était maintenant rendus noirs. Ahilanore avait remarqué cela se produisait lorsqu'il était ému ou bouleversé. Ahilanore balbutia quelques paroles sans suite : Oui mais peut-être que.. marcher…nous deux… **

**-Ahilanore, le coupa l'elfe, depuis toujours j'étais à la recherche de quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas identifier. Dans mon cœur il y avait un vide que rien n'a jamais pu combler. Aujourd'hui et grâce à toi, je me sens bien et heureux. Tu as comblé ce vide, Ahilanore. Même si Aewalfirin ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, même si mon peuple me renie, je n'aurai rien fait en vain parce que je t'aime et que tu es là. **

**-Mais tu ne me quitteras jamais, n'est-ce pas? demanda Ahilanore, soudain apeurée et lui prenant la main vivement. Tu ne me quitteras jamais? **

**Hithlaurë lui pressa la main et lui sourit tendrement. Même si je meurs, nous ne seront jamais séparés. Mon âme s'envolera mais reviendra irrémédiablement vers toi, et ne te quitteras jamais.**

**-Hithlaurë… **

**Il lui prit doucement le visage entre ses mains, le touchant à peine, comme si cela avait été de la porcelaine. Il se pencha et effleura doucement ses lèvres, les frôlant de son souffle. Jamais je ne te quitterai… Alors, Ahilanore ferma les yeux d'ou tomba une larme et laissa Hithlaurë s'emparer de son âme.**

**Aewalfirin était accroupi en face d'un feu, perdu dans ses pensées. Tous les orques avaient été éliminés grâce à la vitesse avec laquelle ils avaient déterminé un plan et l'avaient exécuté. Dans l'air flottait l'odeur de leur chair brûlée et le soleil était caché par un nuage de fumé. À l'endroit ou ils avaient fait brûlé les orques, ils ne restait que des cendres. L'elfe qui s'était détaché de la troupe et qui avait parlé d'Hithlaurë s'approcha de Aewalfirin.**

** Nous devrions envoyer un messager au roi Elessar. Il avait bien prévu que les orques tenteraient encore de nous attaquer, car ils veulent la Lorien et ils savent bien qu'elle faiblie, mais ils sont plus nombreux qu'on ne l'aurait cru et nous auront besoin d'aide s'il en reste. Ils n'ont certainement pas envoyé toutes leurs forces ici. D'après moi, ils encercleront la forêt. **

**Aewalfirin réfléchit quelques instants. Ne tente pas de deviner comment résonnent les orques. Dans leurs pensées, il n'y a que ténèbres et il est rare qu'ils élaborent des plans judicieux. Cependant, les temps ont changé et nous ne connaissons plus nos ennemis. Jamais ils n'avaient réussis à pénétrer aussi loin dans la Lorien et ils ont tué les gardiens au nord. **

**-Comment as-tu réussis à les repousser, tous, et à t'en sortir vivant? D'après ce que tu m'as dit – et, par Elbereth, tu n'as pas parlé beaucoup- plus de la moitié de la compagnie est tombée, et tu as réussis à t'enfuir, sans être poursuivi. Tu nous cache quelque chose, Aewalfirin. Tu nous en as dit trop peu pour que nos esprits soient en repos. Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit et cela a rapport avec Hithlaurë. Ton changement d'attitude par rapport à lui ne peut s'expliquer autrement. **

**Au nom d'Hithlaurë, Aewalfirin s'était levé brusquement, jetant un regard aigu sur l'elfe.**

** Aragalad, il… il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il s'est passé quelque chose en effet. Pour ce qui est du messager, dit il en changeant rapidement de sujet et en laissant Aragalad abasourdi, il faudrait en envoyer un rapide. Je vais m'en charger. Pendant ce temps, retourne à Caras Galadhrom avec les archers et préparez vous. Les orques vont revenir en effet, c'est inévitable et nous devons nous y préparer de notre mieux. Maintenant, va! **

**Aragalad se redressa brusquement et, sans quitter Aewalfirin des yeux, cria un Archers! clair et retentissant. Les autres elfes se rangèrent en rang et disparurent dans la nuit, sans un son, sans une rumeur. Aewalfirin partit dans la direction opposée, le visage ferme et résolu. **

**Aroha dressa la tête en même temps qu'Hithlaurë. La bête se cabra en hennissant furieusement mais de douces paroles elfiques se firent entendre et elle se calma aussitôt. Hithlaurë se rapprocha d'Ahilanore et se plaça devant elle pour la protéger. Il serra les poings. Il n'allait pas renoncer aussi facilement. **

**Aewalfirin s'avança lentement et leva les mains en signe de paix. Hithlaurë ne se détendit pas pour autant. Depuis la scène de la bataille, il tentait de cacher sa tristesse sous un masque de dureté. De plus, il était prêt à tout pour rester auprès d'Ahilanore. Celle-ci posa sa main sur son l'épaule afin de l'apaiser. Elle ne réussit qu'à moitié. Elle sentit les muscles de son dos se détendre mais son visage ne s'adoucit pas. **

**Aewalfirin ne reconnaissait pas l'ami avec qui il avait fait toutes les guerres, le frère avec qui il avait tout partagé. Il regarda Ahilanore et vit non pas une humaine terrifiée, mais une enchanteresse aux grands pouvoirs. Son cheval ne s'enfuyait pas et recherchait même sa compagnie, elle qui ne venait même pas du Rohan, ni n'avait pas été élevée par les elfes ; elle se battait comme un homme et avait ensorcelé Hithlaurë. Sa beauté était classique, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses gestes, son regard, dans la manière qu'elle avait de bouger les cheveux et de sourire, un charme qui la plaçait au dessus des autres mortelles que Aewalfirin avait pu rencontrer. Pourtant, Aewalfirin se concentra sur Hithlaurë, tentant de l'amener à lui parler comme autrefois, alors qu'il l'aimait autant qu'un père pouvait aimer son fils, alors qu'ils s'aimaient comme deux frères, alors qu'ils étaient indissociables. Il tenta d'oublier la présence de cette humaine qui avait tant bouleversé les elfes, elle, simple mortelle. Hithlaurë, commença-t-il nous avons besoin de ton aide. Les orques vont revenir en force et nous avons besoin d'un messager afin de demander de l'aide au Gondor …pourquoi secoues-tu la tête ainsi?**

**-Parce que tu m'as laissé tomber, tu m'as blessé et que maintenant tu agis comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je me rappelle du regard que tu m'as lancé Aewal. C'était comme si je t'avais trahi et que tu renonçais à mon amitié. Et maintenant tu viens, dis-tu, en ami afin de me demander une faveur? Alors que ta seule intention est de me séparer de Ahilanore? Je ne peux croire que tu oses me parler sans honte. Oui, honte à toi Aewalfirin! **

**L'elfe n'avait pas bougé tout au long de l'accusation. Mais à la fin, il sursauta et recula d'un pas. Il avait pâli et, dans une voix ou perçait une colère qu'il s'efforçait de contenir il dit : C'est plutôt toi qui devrait avoir honte Hithlaurë! T'embarquer avec une humaine alors que, selon notre code il n'est plus question d'en fréquenter, sauf pour utilité! Tu regarde ton peuple s'éteindre et tu décides d'accélérer sa disparition. Lorsqu'il apprendra ce que tu as fait il te bannira, tu seras toujours une plaie pour lui et il aura honte de t'avoir donné le jour! Aewalfirin soupira et dit d'une voix ou la tristesse avait succédé à la colère : Je n'ai pas connu plus noble cœur que le tien et pourtant, tu as osé me cacher ton secret. Nous nous étions toujours fait confiance pourtant. C'est toi qui as fait un pas en arrière Hithlaurë. **

**Ahilanore avait été impressionnée par la tirade des deux elfes. Puisqu'ils avaient parlé en elfique, elle n'en avait compris que quelques bouts. Cependant, elle comprenait qu'elle en faisait parti et qu'il était souvent question d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle jetterait autant de confusion dans ce peuple qui lui avait semblé si merveilleux. Elle sentait une grande culpabilité lui étreindre le cœur et voulait absolument se sortir de ce guêpier. Elle regarda Hithlaurë. Non elle ne pourrait jamais le perdre. Elle en mourrait. Pourquoi, elle qui n'avait jamais vécu le bonheur et qui le trouvait enfin après toutes ces années, pourquoi devait-elle aussitôt y renoncer? Elle leva les yeux au ciel et chercha une réponse dans les nuages, dans la lumière du soleil qui descendait réchauffer la terre de ses rayons lumineux, dans l'ombrage que jetait le feuillage d'un jeune saule qui se balançait au vent. **

**Elle regarda les deux elfes qui se toisaient, immobiles, puis vit Aroha qui broutait à quelques pas et qui ne semblait pas s'intéresser le moins du monde à leurs problèmes. Alors elle prit une longue inspiration et vint se placer à côté d'Hithlaurë qui lui jeta un regard surpris. Elle s'adressa directement à Aewalfirin, sans regarder l'elfe qu'elle aimait, de peur de perdre son assurance. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez guère, seigneur, et que je suis probablement une importante source de conflits dans votre peuple. Mais laissez moi me racheter en allant livrer le message dont vous parliez et qui semblait si pressé. J'ai un cheval et il n'y a pas plus rapide que lui. De plus, je viens du Gondor et je connais ses habitants en plus de la route. Je sais me battre, cela vous l'avez vu et je peux vous assurer que je mourrai plutôt que de faillir à ma tâche. **

**Aewalfirin l'observa un instant, sans rien laisser paraître de ce qu'il pensait, le visage parfaitement neutre. Puis, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillèrent de malice. Oui, c'était ce qu'il avait espéré. Cela ne s'était pas déroulé exactement de la façon dont il l'avait souhaité mais il connaissait les risques et on en était arrivés au résultat escompté. Hithlaurë s'y opposa aussitôt. Il n'en est aucunement question Ahilanore. Les orques se regroupent et tu courras un risque tout au long de la route. S'il t'arrivait malheur comment le saurais-je? Le temps s'assombrit et il y a de nombreux miles jusqu'au Gondor. **

**-Hithlaurë, dit elle j'ai très bien pu me rendre jusqu'ici et sans problème. Poussées par l'urgence je ne resterai que peu de temps à chaque endroit. Et si je n'y vais pas moi, c'est toi qui iras? Cela te prendrait beaucoup de temps. Je sais que tu peux couvrir beaucoup de distance en peu de temps mais jamais tu ne pourras battre Aroha en terme de vitesse et d'endurance. Tout penche pour que ce soit moi qui y aille, tu le vois bien. En plus, tu me laisserais seule dans la forêt avec la menace d'une attaque d'orques? **

**Hithlaurë ne s'était pas attendu à cette riposte. Il savait qu'elle avait du caractère, mais quel caractère! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Aewalfirin. Il avait lui aussi l'air surpris, agréablement surpris. Il secoua la tête et pris sa dague. Il l'a jeta au sol et la lame s'enfonça dans la terre. Tant que tu ne seras pas revenue, elle y restera. Et si tu ne reviens pas je prendrai pour acquis que tu ne m'aimes pas, car selon toi, tu ne cours aucun danger. Si tu ne reviens pas au bout de vingt-cinq jours, je reviendrai ici et m'enfoncerai cette dague dans le cœur. C'est toi qui m'auras tué. **

**Ahilanore déglutit. Au bout de vingt-quatre jours, je serai de retour à cet endroit même. Et si cette dague ne s'y trouve pas, je prendrait la mienne et me tuerai. Ahilanore se jeta dans ses bras et Hithlaurë l'enlaça, la serrant contre lui et tentant de s'imprégner de son odeur : le parfum de ses cheveux, de sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et écouta. Il n'entendit que leurs deux cœurs battre à l'unisson. Je reviendrai, tu verras, je reviendrai Il la regarda, mémorisa chaque détail: son visage délicat, sa bouche fine, ses lèvres de corail, ses yeux verts ou semblaient flotter un million d'étoiles, les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux… **

**Aewalfirin vit combien leur amour, qu'il n'avait tout d'abord pas pris au sérieux, était grand et que si l'un venait à mourir, l'autre, s'il n'était pas tué par une arme, mourrait inévitablement de chagrin. Et il eut peur. Peur de perdre Hithlaurë. D'une façon ou d'une autre son destin était lié à celui de cette jeune humaine. Ahilanore s'avança vers lui. Promettez-moi de veiller sur Hithlaurë jusqu'à mon retour Aewalfirin inclina la tête. Si vous menez à bien votre mission, je vous jugerai comme digne d'être ami des elfes et de l'amour de Hithlaurë. Les yeux d'Ahilanore brillèrent de reconnaissance. Elle siffla Aroha qui s'avança joyeusement vers elle et vint souffler dans ses mains. Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et lui tapota affectueusement l'encolure. Il hennit gravement et frappa le sol de son sabot. Elle lui sauta lestement sur le dos et il s'élança, soulevant un nuage de poussière. **

**Ahilanore regarda quelques instants derrière elle et lorsqu'elle ne pu plus voir Hithlaurë, elle regarda devant elle l'horizon qui s'étendait. Ils étaient sortis de la forêt, la seule place ou Ahilanore s'était vraiment sentie chez elle. Elle entendit le cri d'un aigle et leva la tête. Elle aperçu, minuscule, un oiseau qui planait au-dessus d'elle. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces et se pencha sur l'encolure de son cheval. Si quelqu'un avait pu arrêter le temps, il aurait pu voir la même flamme sauvage danser dans les yeux de la jeune femme et de la bête. Son galop retentissait sur les collines comme un battement de tambour. Il courait tel un éclair de feu et rien n'aurait pu les rattraper. Pendant sept jours et sept nuits, on n'entendit plus que ce chant cadencé. Un soir, Ahilanore leva le regard au ciel et vit encore l'aigle. Le soleil se couchait et les plaines du Rohan s'étendait à perte de vue. Ce fut la seule pause qu'elle accorda à Aroha. Pour une nuit, il pu s'arrêter. Cependant, on pouvait encore voir la petite flamme qui dansait au fond de son œil, prête à s'embraser dans un violent incendie. Ils dormirent toute la nuit. Ils purent se désaltérer à un ruisseau qui courait dans la plaine et Ahilanore mangea un autre morceau de lembas. Elle pouvait en manger tout en galopant, ce qui était fort pratique. Seul témoin de ce sursis, Gwanwir, seigneur des aigles, veillait sur leur sommeil du haut de son rocher. **

**Au matin, il poussa un cri qui eut pu fendre la pierre. Ahilanore était déjà sur Aroha et celui-ci s'élança d'un puissant bond. Heureusement pour elle, Ahilanore ne faisait qu'un avec lui. Elle était soudée à son cheval et pas même une explosion n'aurait pu la déstabiliser. Gwanwir déploya ses immenses ailes et vola à leur suite.**

**Pendant longtemps, cette course folle resta dans les mémoires et elle se transforma en légende. Les enfants aimaient bien entendre, le soir, au coin du feu, l'histoire du cheval ailé qui parcourut, une diablesse sur le dos, la gigantesque distance qui sépare la Lorien du Gondor, en bondissant de colline en colline et laissant des empreintes de feu dans la terre pour porter un message dont dépendait le sort des elfes. **

**Le soleil se couchait lorsque Aroha foula de nouveau le chemin familier qui mène au Gondor. Il hennit joyeusement et agrandit ses foulées. Les gardes du Gondor n'en crurent pas leurs yeux lorsqu'ils virent un cheval brillant et nimbé de l'or des derniers rayons du soleil qui s'avançait à toute vitesse vers la citée, un grand aigle volant derrière lui. **

**Un soldat courut à la salle du trône ou siégeaient le roi Elessar et la reine Arwen Undomiel. Il monta à toute vitesses les marches et dit, remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue aux gardes à la porte : De la plus haute importance! Les deux lourdes portes s'ouvrirent et le soldat avança à grands pas, tentant en même temps de reprendre son souffle ainsi que sa dignité. Arrivé devant Aragorn il s'agenouilla, puis se releva sur un signe de son roi. Mon Seigneur, lui dit-il je ne pourrais dire que la citée est attaquée car il ne s'agit que d'un cheval qui galope –à un train d'enfer cela dit- et d'un aigle. Mais jamais je n'ai vu un animal courir avec autant de fougue, ni un aigle de cette taille.**

**-Porte-t-il un cavalier, ce cheval mythique? demanda Aragorn, tentant d'emmener le drôle à voir de quoi il s'agissait. **

** Oui, Sire, mais son visage nous est caché tant il est couché sur l'encolure. Et il fait bien car sinon je crois bien qu'il se ferait emporter par le vent!**

**-Oui je m'en doute bien… **

**Le soldat rougit et baissa les yeux. **

**Aragorn attendait la suite qui ne semblait pas venir. Avez-vous pu observer quelque signe particulier?**

**-Oh, oh oui mon seigneur. C'est-à-dire, votre Grâce, que ce n'est pas vraiment un signe particulier mais le seul signe qu'on ait pu…**

**-Eh bien? s'impatienta Aragorn.**

** Eh bien eh bien c'est une longue vague de cheveux noirs qui suit le cavalier répondit précipitamment le pauvre soldat.**

** Ahilanore souffla la reine en mettant une main devant sa bouche. C'est Ahilanore qui revient! **

**Alors, Aragorn se leva, avec majesté, et ordonna qu'on lui selle Arod. **

**Lorsque Ahilanore ne fut qu'à deux centaine de mètres de la citée, elle vit les lourdes portes tourner sur leur gonds. Aroha s'arrêta et se mit à piaffer nerveusement. Lorsque les portes se furent complètement ouvertes, elle plissa les yeux et vit, sur un beau cheval tout d'or et de velours harnaché, le roi du Gondor qui s'avançait à sa rencontre. Elle mit Aroha au trot. Celui-ci, émoustillé, gambadait et hennissait sans arrêt. Gwanwir alla se poser à côté du roi et ils échangèrent quelques mots. Pendant ce temps, Ahilanore était arrivé face à Aragorn. Elle mit pied à terre, s'efforçant de ne pas trembler. Elle était fatiguée et affamée, ses lèvres étaient gercées et elle était prise d'étourdissements. Mon roi dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante en s'agenouillant. Mais Aragorn descendit de cheval et, l'aidant à se relever s'exclama : Non pas! Non pas! Ahilanore du Gondor, c'est moi qui devrait m'agenouiller. Il lui prit la main et les portes se refermèrent sur eux. **

**Aewalfirin et Hithlaurë restèrent longtemps sans parler. Puis, Hithlaurë rompit le silence. C'est ce que tu voulait n'est-ce pas? Envoyer Ahilanore comme messagère? En venant ici tu n'avais pas d'autre but.**

**-Tu me connais trop bien mon ami. répondit doucement Aewalfirin. Je pense au destin de mon peuple. Nous n'aurions eu aucune chance autrement. **

**Hithlaurë laissa passer quelques minutes. Soudain, il dit : Je le ferai, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?**

**-Tu feras quoi?**

**-Je me tuerai. Si elle ne revient pas je me tuerai. **

**Aewalfirin le regarda longuement. Oui dit-il enfin. Oui je le sais. Mais elle reviendra. Je ne l'aurais pas envoyée à une mort certaine. Et lorsqu'elle reviendra et que la bataille aura eu lieu, il faudra faire des chansons, car ses exploits mériteront d'être chantés.**

**-Comment sais-tu avec certitude qu'elle reviendra?**

**-Quelqu'un veille sur elle. **

**Hithlaurë lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel Aewalfirin répondit par un sourire. **

**Dans une clairière, au crépuscule, un daim broutait l'herbe tendre sur laquelle la rosée du soir se posait. Il fut bientôt rejoint par un merle qui cherchait des vers. Il picorait de-ci, de-là, indiquant au passage au daim une touffe d'herbe qui avait l'air plus tendre que les autres. Il s'éloignait, puis revenait. Au bout de quelques temps, il s'immobilisa et releva lentement la tête. Il s'enfuit juste à temps d'un brusque coup d'aile. Le daim n'eut pas cette chance. À peine eut-il fait deux pas qu'il s'écroula, le flanc transpercé de deux flèches à empennage noir. Les orques, par centaines, se déversèrent dans la clairière, sans plus prêter aucune attention au pauvre daim qui gisait, mort. **

**Ce soir là, Hithlaurë était sombre. Assis à part, seul, il ressassait des pensées lugubres. Aewalfirin l'observait. On était au soir du vingt-trois ième jour et aucun signe n'était venu d'Ahilanore. Le délai n'était pas encore écoulé mais même Aewalfirin n'avait pas le cœur tranquille. Il se leva, alla se placer derrière son ami et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. **

**Ils étaient à quelques centaines de mètres de la lisière de la forêt. Bien que Aewalfirin n'était pas sûr que la forêt se ferait encercler par les orques, les elfes n'avaient pas pris aucune chance. Cette attaque marquerait peut-être la disparition de leur race ; ils voulaient être prêts à toutes les éventualités. **

**Comme les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient enfin et que la lune leur laissait apercevoir sa face lumineuse, les elfes entendirent une longue plainte déchirante dont l'écho erra comme un fantôme languissant parmi les arbres. Elle retentit à nouveau, toujours croissante, de plus en plus forte. Serrés en rangs, le cœur pourtant endurci, ces êtres immortels ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner alors qu'ils entendaient de nombreuses voix se joindre à la précédente semblant vouloir la projeter vers les cieux. Hithlaurë porta son regard fébrile au-delà des arbres et, telle une malédiction, il vit de sombres silhouettes aux sommets des monts brumeux, leur gueule levée riant à la lune. Cette symphonie macabre amorça enfin son decrescendo pour s'atténuer complètement, laissant dans l'air une impression d'attente menaçante et malsaine. Hithlaurë, sa volonté et ses muscles tendus à se rompre, percevait le moindre bruit. Pas même le vol hasardeux du papillon de nuit, ni le chuchotement secret de la rosée du soir n'échappait à son attention. **

**C'est ainsi qu'il entendit un sifflement d'oiseau plus léger que les autres, quasi imperceptible. Tous les elfes tressaillirent. Ils avaient reconnu le signal de leur guetteur. **

**Leurs armures cliquetaient, leurs chevaux hennissaient, cavaliers portant sur leur front la bénédiction d'Arwen Undomiel. **

**Leurs visages se fermèrent, leurs mains cessèrent de trembler et enfilèrent une flèche, ils se tinrent immobiles. **

**Les orques furent créés avant le Premier Âge par Morgoth qui captura des elfes de Cuiviénen et leur fit endurer d'innommables tortures, tant physiques que psychologiques. Morgoth, dont Sauron était le lieutenant, les utilisa aussitôt dans la Première Bataille du Beleriand, contre les elfes. Ils seront ennemis des elfes à jamais. Ces créatures détestent tout, en particulier eux-même et n'obéissent que sous l'emprise de la peur. Afin de s'assurer leur loyauté, Morgoth leur fit jurer un serment.**

_**Death to light, to law, to love! À mort la lumière, la loi, l'amour!**_

_**Cursed be moon and stars above! Maudites soient la lune et les étoiles là-haut!**_

_**May darkness everlasting old Que l'obscurité éternelle**_

_**That waits outside in the surges cold qui attend dehors dans le froid**_

**_drown Manwë, Varda and the sun! noie Manwë, Varda et le soleil! _**

_**May all in hatred be begun, Que tout commence dans la haine**_

_**and all in evil ended be et que tout finisse dans le mal**_

**_in the moaning of the endless Sea! dans le gémissement de la mer sans fin _**

**Cette nuit, les races les plus anciennes de la Terre du Milieu mêleront leur sang. **

**Forme sombre et mouvante, la légion des orques sortit des arbres et s'avança à découvert dans la plaine ou un vent violent écrasait puis redressait les longues herbes à son caprice. L'air était empli de la respiration rauque des monstres et de leur voix gurutale. Ils marchaient en rangs serrés, se bousculant et s'injuriant sans cesse. Parfois, une créature s'affaissait et était aussitôt piétinés par de nombreux pieds aux chaussures clouées des orques qui suivaient. **

**On ne pouvait voir les elfes; ils se confondaient si bien parmi les arbres qu'il était impossible de les distinguer. Hithlaurë craignait pourtant que l'on entende son cœur battre. Il résonnait à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Il sentit la présence d'Aewalfirin et se remémora les nombreuses guerres qu'ils avaient faites ensemble. Pourtant, celle-ci était différente. Leur confiance avait été ébranlée. Ils n'étaient plus aussi proches. **

**Les orcs se rapprochaient. Ils voyaient leurs lames sales et rouillées, recouvertes de sang séché.**

**Ce serait la dernière grande guerre des elfes, la dernière… **


End file.
